


Do You Hate Me?

by Happy_Pappy_Patton



Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A little crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Betting, But Remus is Remus, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Panic, Heathers References, Hugging, Just So Much Cute, Kissing, LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK IT'S A LESBIAN FROM NEXT DOOR, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual innuendos, Sleep | Remy Sanders Being an Asshole, Tooth Rotting Fluff, buckle in kids this is a wild ride, but just a tad, but we love himmmm, by which I mean zero common sense, chainsaw is real, cliches gallore, even the characters saw it coming, followed by her lover who's a lesbian from next door too, gay logic, just in a theatre way, more misunderstandings than a Shakespeare tragedy, not in like a sexual way, nothing explicit though, oh never mind remus is here, ok enough tags I'll let you read, ok that's it I swear, roman plays jd, screw heteronormativity, shirtless roman, that's what we're calling chandler/Veronica now right, the beta reader died of too much fluff, there's a little angst, this is a good christian gay fanfic after all, tw remus, virgil is a techie, we all going to hell, well remus would have it be sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Pappy_Patton/pseuds/Happy_Pappy_Patton
Summary: It's school play time, and this school does not care what the drama department does anymore. They didn't even bat an eye when the arts director chose heathers for the fall musical. Roman Prince is playing JD, and anyone who knows anything about heathers knows how awkward it must be for the emphatic gay and his lesbian costar about 30 minutes into the first act. of course, it doesn't help that every time they rehearse Dead Girl Walking, his favourite emo techie who he has a not-so-subtle crush on won't stop glaring at him...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Sanders Sides Ship Oneshots! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746889
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	Do You Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> HI this fic exists and it's really good so read it maybe?
> 
> comment or kudo if you liked it and if you didn't like it... you're gonna like it
> 
> have an amazing day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roman had gotten to the point where he could no longer blame the glares his favorite techie gave him on pre-show jitters. No, he was pretty sure it was clear cut hatred by now.

What also didn’t help his paranoia was that he had fallen head over heels for the man’s snarky attitude and killer looks. Roman had been smitten since he first laid eyes on small, dark, and handsome. So, naturally, when Roman noticed that every time he was on stage, the emo looked borderline murderous, he was more than a bit worried.

The man was almost the polar opposite of himself, clad in all dark clothes, bordering on emo, he was adorably shy, and annoyingly sarcastic. Yet, despite this, the moment Virgil had reached under his shirt to hook up his mic, Roman was done for. He practically melted every time he was even in the same room as the shorter man, which did not help with his performing. It took him explaining his situation to all of his coworkers for them to figure it out, and they had never let him live it down.

They were supportive as ever, but Roman almost wished they had just abandoned him. They embarrassed him around Virgil whenever they got the chance, they would tease him, and they would do everything they could to get the two together. However, the techie remained oblivious as ever, much to Roman’s, and the cast’s, disappointment.

Still, there he stood backstage, gazing longingly at the man, trying to remain calm. Virgil was clad in all black, as usual, but somehow today he looked even better. His t-shirt seemed to be tighter, his signature hoodie now tied around his waist. Roman was sure he was going to pass out. A black beanie was pulled low over his purple hair, and he was chuckling softly. Roman tried to act like he wasn’t melting. But, alas, not even his best acting skills could get his swooning past his best friend.

“Hey, kiddo. Who’re you staring at?” he heard Patton whisper suggestively from behind him, wiggling his eyebrows. Roman felt a blush spreading across his face, and he shoved the childish man gently.

“Shut it.” he mumbled, tearing his eyes away reluctantly. Patton giggled.

“Well, once you’re done making heart eyes at Virgil, you need to go get in costume. It’s dress rehearsal today.” Patton said, still laughing. Roman sighed.

“Thanks, Pat. I’ll go now.” he muttered, stealing one last look at the smiling emo, letting his heart falter for a moment before turning to head to the locker rooms.

He grabbed his costume, heading to the locker room, and tugging off his shirt. Just as he did so, however, he heard the door swing open. He didn’t think much of it. People came in and out of the room all the time, they were all comfortable with it by now. What he was not expecting however, was to hear Virgil’s voice.

“Uh, is there anyone in here?” he called, and Roman momentarily forgot how to speak.

“Y-yeah.” he finally managed. He heard footsteps approaching, and his heart rate increased tenfold.

“Roman?” he heard the techie call, rounding the corner. As soon as he was in Virgil’s line of sight, however, the emo froze.

“Uh, yeah. Hi?” Roman stuttered. It was only then that he remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and it took everything he had to suppress his blush. To his surprise and delight, he saw Virgil go red, looking flustered.

“Oh- sorry. I just- um- wanted to tell you you need to get your mic on soon, so once you finish you need to come up to the booth.” Virgil said, eyes looking anywhere but Roman.

“Oh, thanks. I’ll hurry up then.” Roman said, trying not to laugh. How did Virgil manage to get even cuter when he blushed? The techie just nodded, hurrying out of the room quickly.

Roman sighed loudly as soon as he was out of earshot, leaning against the locker behind him.

Why did Virgil get to him so much? He had never had a problem with being (roman)tic or flirtatious before, so why was this so much harder?

Alas, deep down, he knew the answer. Because this was different. He didn’t see Virgil as just a good time or a challenge, like most of his other partners. He liked the emo. Genuinely. This was real. He put his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a moment, only looking up when he heard a different voice.

“Yeah, sorry, there’s just like this _one_ part I really need help with. Hope I’m not causing you too much _trouble_.” the voice said. Roman immediately recognized it to be his brothers.

“Yeah, it’s chill, really.” he heard another voice respond. _Virgil_. Roman stood up quickly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as quickly as possible.

“Oh, hey RoRo!” he heard Remus call as the pair took a turn, the pair now facing the panicked man.

“Um, hey Rem. Virgil.” he said weakly, trying to keep his voice steady. Remus just giggled, and Virgil gave a casual two finger salute, seeming infinitely more calm than a minute ago. Roman wished he could say the same about himself.

“I needed to change into costume, and there's one part of it I need help with, so I had to ask Virgil!” Remus explained, seeming all too excited. Roman sighed. He knew for a fact Remus didn’t need any help at all. He translated the explanation in his mind. He knew what Remus really meant was something along the lines of; I needed to change into costume, and I knew you were in here, so I decided to drag Virgil along with me to make you uncomfortable!

“Why couldn’t you just have asked your brother, Remus? I was actually enjoying my break.” Virgil muttered, rolling his eyes.

Remus stayed silent, just shrugging. Roman let out an exasperated sigh, giving Virgil an apologetic look. Virgil just smirked.

Remus changed quickly, occasionally asking Virgil with help for a button or zipper, and Roman turned around, trying to pretend he wasn’t brimming with a deadly mixture of jealousy and annoyance. As soon as Remus was done, Virgil left, not bothering to say goodbye to either of them. The moment Roman saw him walk out of the door, he turned to his twin.

“I really hope you know how much I hate you.” he said, staring him down.

“Oh, trust me. I do.” Remus said through fits of laughter. Roman flipped him off, to which Remus blew him a kiss, exiting with a bow. Roman shook his head, finishing changing as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid any more incidents. He walked out of the dressing room quickly, immediately heading up to the booth for his mic.

He took a moment to steady himself when he saw Virgil up there, casually lounging on top of one of the tables, reading.

“Uh, hey. I’m here for my mic?” Roman said, more of a question than a statement. Virgil chuckled.

“Alright.” he said simply. Roman envied how relaxed he seemed. Virgil took a moment to find the right mic pack, then told Roman to turn around. Roman complied, unable to think.

Trying to distract himself from the feeling of Virgil hooking up his mic under his shirt, he said,  
“Uh, so, you were reading?” Virgil hummed in agreement.

“Yeah, we aren’t allowed phones or computers or anything up here, it messes with the signals or whatever and makes our jobs a lot harder. But, you know, I’m still bored as shit, so I had to make do.” he explained. Roman was only half listening, trying not to let his knees buckle.

“Makes sense, I suppose.” Roman agreed, hoping his voice didn’t give him away. Virgil pulled away after a minute, and Roman tried not to be disappointed.

“Alright, Princey. You’re good to go.” he said, taking a few steps back.

“Thanks, J.Delightful.” Roman said with a smirk. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I mean, that’s you, but sure.” Roman laughed. It was true, he did play J.D., this year's musical being Heathers. As much as Roman loved the soundtrack and would kill to see it on Broadway, he had to admit, he hated acting it, if for no other reason than having to perform Dead Girl Walking.

Both he and Veronica were as gay as the dasies, Veronica had been dating Heather C. for about a year now, but still, it was un-enjoyable on both ends.

“Meh, I think it suits you more.” Roman said casually.

“What are you implying, princey? You think I’m a murderer?” Virgil said, looking annoyed.

“What!? No! Of course not! I just mean-” Roman was cut off by the sound of Virgil laughing loudly, and it took all of his will power to even stay standing.

“I’m messing with you, Roman. I know you don’t think I’m a fucking serial killer.” Virgil said, still snickering. Roman let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. You scared me there for a second.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Why? Do you really care about what I think of you?” he said snarkily. Roman let out an over dramatic gasp.

“I’m offended, Virgil! Of course I care!” he exclaimed. Virgil cocked an eyebrow.

“Really? Why?”

“Well- because- I-” Roman stuttered, trying to find the right words. However, before he had a chance, he heard the door behind them fly open.

“Hey slut! It’s time to film your sex tape!” Remus called into the small room. Roman rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Can you please just talk normally? I assume you mean we’re running Dead Girl Walking?” he said exasperatedly. Remus nodded. “Great. I’ll be down in a second. And next time please just say it like that. It makes me so fucking uncomfortable.” Roman said, rubbing his temples.

“Good!” Remus yelled happily, walking out.

“God, sorry about him. He’s the worst.” Roman said, turning back to Virgil.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s fine.” the emo mumbled, all joy and traces of his heavenly smile having completely drained from his face. Roman felt his heart sink. There was that glare again. God fucking damnit, Remus. Things had been going so well, and he just had to come up and ruin it. He made a mental note to kill his brother later.

“Uh- okay? I’m gonna go then…” Roman said nervously. Virgil just nodded, turning to face the soundboard and light controls in front of him. Roman shot him one last loving glance, before turning and walking out to go perform his least favorite number.

***

Virgil would never admit it, but he was looking for any excuse not to watch the infamous Heather’s sex song. Even less would he admit how jealous he was of Veronica. So there he stood, in the back of the booth, his nose buried in the book he wasn’t really reading.

His plan seemed to be working for a while, until he heard Roman’s voice ringing out from the mic he had hooked up. He shivered when he thought about it, trying not to be too excited for when the rehearsal was over and he got to do it again.

“Veronica, what are you doing in my room?” he heard Roman ask tentatively. His skin crawled, and he couldn’t help glaring. He knew he shouldn’t care. He knew Roman was just acting. But still, watching his crush emulating sex with a girl made him furious, and he couldn’t help it. It also didn’t help the raw chemistry that was between the two leads, giving him the overwhelming feeling that Roman was,  
Very straight, and  
Very interested in his female co-star.

In fact, he was so busy shooting daggers at the pair that he barely noticed the booth door flying open, revealing a very annoyed Heather Chandler staring him down with a gaze probably similar to his own.

“Virgil, we need to talk.” she practically growled. Virgil’s heart stopped, and with those five words, his anxiety tripled.

“Uh- okay? D-did I do something- wrong?” he stuttered, eyes wide. Upon seeing the terrified boy, the tall actress softened slightly, walking forward.

“Not… necessarily. At least I hope not.” she said.

“What?” Virgil asked, confused. She sighed, running a hand through her blond wig.

“Dude, I need you to stop glaring at my girlfriend. It’s freaking her out.” she said finally. Virgil hesitated, heart beating rapidly.

“I- what?” he questioned.

“Lizzy, my girlfriend. Veronica.” she explained.

“I- I’m sorry, you’re dating Veronica?! You guys are both… gay?!” he exclaimed, coming off harsher than he meant to. She just laughed.

“Of course we are, idiot. We’re in _theater_. We’re all just a bunch of gay nerds trying our best to make it through high school alive, and Roman is our leader. And we don’t tolerate homophobes, so you better lose that tone before we take it from you by force.” she added, seeming to only be half kidding. Virgil felt dizzy.

“What- no! I’m- I’m gay too. Like, super gay. I just- Roman is too?” Heather C. (Virgil still didn’t know her name) laughed loudly, and Virgil felt himself blush in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious?

“Holy shit, you are adorable. Yes, my innocent child, he’s _so_ gay. And I was kidding. Dude, you wear black skinny jeans and eyeshadow, you hardly scream hetero.” she teased.

“Fuck off.” he mumbled. She giggled again.

“Well, anyway, why were you glaring at my girlfriend? Did she- do something?” she asked, genuinely sounding concerned. Virgil’s heart sank.

“No no no, not at all! She’s wonderful! Not that i’m stealing her away from you. Like i said, so gay. It’s just… uh… well… can you keep a secret, I guess?” he said shyly. He didn’t want to tell the intimidating girl the truth, but he didn’t want her to think that he was actually upset. She nodded, raising her eyebrows curiously. “I… IminlovewithRomanandIthoughttheywerebothstraightandlikeinlovesoIwasjustjealousandImsorrynowIknowandillstop.” he word vomited. Heather stayed silent for a while, seeming to think. After a moment, however, she burst out laughing, making Virgil jump.

“I-I’m so sorry I just- you really- you really thought Roman motherfucking Prince was STRAIGHT and in love with the most lesbian woman in the world!? Oh my god, this makes so much sense. It’s so fucking obvious now- How the fuck did I not see this before- this is perfect-” she stuttered between fits of laughter.

“You aren’t gonna tell anyone, are you!?” he said, terrified. She softened, her laughter dying away.

“Not if you don’t want me to, I suppose. But… why not?” she said gently. Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Because… because it’s stupid, I guess. The shy, emo techie who nobody really gives a second glance being head over heels for the hot lead who has people tripping over themselves to be with? Cliche, don’t you think? I don’t stand a fucking chance. And that’s okay, he deserves someone perfect. It just… hurts a little. But yeah, I wouldn’t want people to… I don’t know, pity me? Or something?” he finished, voice progressively getting softer. He looked up, and to his dismay, he saw the tall girl’s eyes brimming with tears. “Oh, god I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Uh, you should get a tissue, your makeup looks so nice I wouldn’t want you to-”

“Virgil, please shut up.” she said quietly, cutting him off. He nodded, pursing his lips. She moved forward slowly, opening her arms. It took Virgil a moment to understand what she was offering, but when he did, he felt tears of his own prickling his eyes. He rushed forward, practically melting into the embrace. As snarky and edgy as he liked to come off, when push came to shove, the emo was a complete softie.

He would never say no to hug, and right now, he really needed one. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, as if she was trying to protect him from the rest of the world, like she was trying to tell him nothing else could hurt him. And he believed her. He squeezed back, unmoving, letting his tears fall. She was a lot taller than him, his head resting just under her chin, but he didn’t care. He felt safe.

She pulled back after a moment, and he saw streaks of mascara and eyeshadow running down her cheek, probably matching his own. He was also terrified to see some of his black makeup had smudged on her white shirt.

“God, I’m so sorry, I-” she cut him off again.

“Don’t. It’s mine, it’s not from the costume. I have plenty of white shirts, but right now, there’s only one precious gay baby who needs love.” she said softly, wrapping her arms around him again. He chuckled into her shoulder, returning the embrace happily.

“Thank you so much. I really needed a hug. I have anxiety, so I tend to spiral into negative thoughts easily. Sometimes I do just need someone to ground me back to reality.” he mumbled. She hummed in agreement, giving him a comforting squeeze.They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they heard the booth door swing open again.

“Hey, babe, we finished the-” they heard Veronica start, but she cut herself off. “Uh, Virgil? Chelsea?” she questioned. Virgil pulled away quickly, wiping his eyes.

“Hey, love.” Heather C, or Chelsea, he supposed, responded.

“What’s going on? I take it you guys talked?” she asked softly, gesturing to both of their tear streaked faces. Virgil nodded, sitting back on the table and drawing his knees to his chest.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we figured it out.” Chelsea said reassuringly.

“Well, what happened? Virge, are you mad at me? I don’t know what I did, but I really wanna fix it.” Lizzy said quickly. Virgil chuckled, as did Chelsea.

“Don’t worry, Liz. It’s not that. It’s-” she cut herself off, looking at Virgil.

“It’s fine. You can tell her. I’m not as freaked out anymore.” Virgil said, giving her a half hearted smile. Chelsea nodded, and quickly explained what had happened to Lizzy. By the time she was finished, Lizzy too was wrapping Virgil in a tight hug, that Virgil gladly accepted. Again, they stayed there for a few moments, all talking quietly, the two girls comforting Virgil as best they could. They were only interrupted when the door once again swung open, revealing… Roman. Virgil’s breath hitched, and he was grateful as he felt the two girls move protectively in front of him, almost on instinct.

“Uh-” Roman said, confused at the sight before him.

“Hey, Ro! I see you have a microphone! How fun! We should change that! There are some techies backstage who could help us!” Chelsea said, all too quickly.

“What? Why? Where’s Virgil? He’s usually up here.” Roman said curiously. Virgil’s heartbeat quickened. Roman couldn’t see him.

“Oh, I’m sure he’s around somewhere. All the more reason to not be here! Lets uh- go on a Virgil hunt!” Lizzy supplied. Roman hummed curiously.

“You know, for two professional actresses, you guys really suck at this whole acting thing,” he commented, and Virgil bit his tongue to keep from laughing. “Oh well. If my darling emo nightmare does not wish to see me, I shall respect that. I do wonder where he is though. I was looking forward to talking with him again. I was earlier, but alas, my brother just has to ruin literally everything I like, doesn’t he?” Roman mused. Virgil felt his heart stop. He squeezed his eyes shut, telling himself not to get his hopes up. He probably didn’t mean it like that.

“Haha, yep! That’s Remus! Okay, out we go!” Chelsea said.

“Are you two, like, good? I could excuse the weird behavior but the fact that both of you have clearly been sobbing is starting to scare me. Why was I not invited to the pity party?” Roman whined.

“Um, just, you know, relationship stuff! But it’s all good now!” Lizzy covered. Roman hummed, seeming satisfied. He turned and walked out, and Lizzy gave Virgil one last reassuring smile before following. Chelsea pulled him into one last tight hug, before running out too.

Virgil exhaled loudly, dropping to his knees, wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He tried to steady himself, breathing in for four, holding for seven, and exhaling for eight. Once he was sure he was stable enough to stand, he left the booth, walking briskly to the locker room. As he was heading there, he bumped into Lizzy, who offered him a few makeup wipes. He gladly accepted, giving her another hug. He walked through quickly, heading into the bathroom inside of it and washing his face, using the make-up wipe to get the last of his smeared eyeshadow off. To his dismay, he realized that he didn’t have any extra make-up to replace his old layer, so he was going to have to face his insecurities, and show himself without anything to cover his face up.

He took another steadying breath, trying to keep himself from a panic attack. He tried to tell himself that nobody would care. He tried to convince himself nobody would notice his freckles, or give a shit that he didn’t have his eyes weren’t lined with dark color. Running a hand through his sweat drenched hair, he stepped back into the locker room.

He rounded the corner, and was immediately met by the sight of Roman, once again changing into his next costume. He stopped dead in his tracks. How had this happened three times today? He tried to tell his heart to calm down, breathing deeply.

“Hey, prince charming.” he said, trying to keep his voice level. Roman whirled around, clearly surprised, before stopping suddenly and staring at him with a look of, what was that, shock? Confusion? Virgil couldn’t place it.

“Virgil!” the actor exclaimed finally, his face lighting up. Virgil’s heart fluttered. “There you are! I tried to find you when I was done, but you had disappeared! Was everything okay?” Roman said softly. Virgil melted a little.

“Oh, yeah, everything was fine. Just… was needed elsewhere I guess. You, uh, seemed to manage just fine without me though.” he offered, gesturing to Roman’s bare upper body. The prince laughed and… was that a blush? No, he must have been imagining that.

“Yeah, one of the other techies helped me out? I don’t know. I would have rather it been you, though.” Roman said quietly. Virgil’s heart soared, and he was suddenly knocked with a wave of confidence he didn’t know he had. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t hiding behind his hoodie, or his makeup. Whatever it was, Virgil welcomed it.

“Oh, yeah? And why is that?” he said with a smirk, taking a step forward. Roman’s posture stiffened, and even Virgil couldn’t miss the dusting of pink that appeared across his cheeks.

“I- uh- n- no reason?” Roman stuttered, and Virgil snickered. He pressed forward, trying to focus anywhere but the actor’s firm torso.

“Come on, princey. Talk to me,” he continued, not giving up. Roman looked like he was going to pass out. The prince opened his mouth to speak, before apparently deciding words were too difficult, and turned around, quickly tugging his shirt on. Virgil chuckled. “Alright, fine. Or don’t. Have it your way.” Virgil turned his back on the confused man, moving to leave, when he heard the taller man mumble something under his breath. Virgil tilted his head to the side, turning back around.

“What was that, hot stuff?” he asked with a smirk. He heard Roman exhale loudly before turning around, eyes locked on the ground.

“Virgil, do you hate me?” he repeated, voice still quiet. Virgil hesitated, his smile vanishing. That was not the response he was expecting.

“What?” Virgil asked, genuinely confused.

“I- I asked if you hated me. You always glare at me whenever I’m on stage, but then when it’s just us, you seem so happy and relaxed around me, and I’m sick of asking myself that question. I finally need to ask you. So, Virgil, do you hate me?” Virgil felt light-headed. Roman actually thought he hated him.

Holy shit, he had fallen for an idiot. He paused, trying to think. He had three options. He could try and cover himself up, agree with Roman, and destroy both of them. He decided immediately that one was out of the question. He could also just tell Roman that no, he didn’t hate him, but not explain why. Just tell him he would stop staring. Tell him they were… friends. Or, he could be totally honest. And it only took one look at Roman’s pathetic, heartbroken face to decide.

“Roman Prince.” he said firmly. Roman’s head shot up immediately. Virgil took another step forward. “Roman Prince, I could never hate you. I never have, and I never will. When you came up to the booth and saw Lizzy and Chelsea, even though you didn’t see me, I was there. I was behind them. They weren’t crying because of ‘relationship stuff.’, and there was a reason they were acting weird. It.... It was me. Chelsea had come up, telling me to stop glaring at Lizzy. And she asked why I did. Roman, do you want to know why I stare at you on stage?” Virgil said, heart beating faster than he thought possible. Roman opened his mouth to speak once more, before closing it, and nodding quickly.

“Roman I glare at you because I’m in love with you. I’m so stupidly in love with you, and I’m so dysfunctional that I don’t know how to deal with it. And up until a few minutes ago, I thought you were straight. Not just straight, but with Lizzy. And watching my long-time crush emulate sex with a girl I figured he was in love with naturally didn’t make me too happy. But then Chelsea explained. She told me they were together. She told me you were gay. And I told her how much I loved you. I told her how I knew you were too good for me, and how much it hurt me, and that’s why I was always angry towards you. And of course, her over dramatic self started crying, which set me off. Same with Liz. And they’re so sweet, they hid me behind them when you arrived so you didn’t see me crying. Roman, the only hate I’ve ever felt towards you wasn’t even towards you, it’s always been at myself. I’m mad that I’m not good enough to be with you. I’m mad that I had to go and fall for someone so out of my reach. So no, princey. I promise, I don’t hate you.” he finished, trying to choke back tears. They stood in silence for a minute, and Virgil felt his anxiety returning. Roman’s breathing was shallow, and he was staring at him with an expression that Virgil couldn’t place. His wave of adrenaline had been all used up, and he fully registered what he had just done. He felt his tears returning, and after Roman stayed quiet for a minute longer, he sighed, and turned around, once again moving to leave.

“Virgil, wait,” he heard Roman call. He paused, turning back around slowly. “Virgil, I’m so sorry, but I just can’t-” Virgil felt his heart sink, and he moved forward, holding his finger to the thespian’s lips, silencing him.

“Yeah, I know. You heard what I said. I know you don’t give two shits about me. We can move on, and just pretend nothing happened. I just needed you to know.” Virgil said, his voice cracking. He took a step back, but as he went to retract his hand, he felt Roman grab his wrist, holding it firmly in place against his lips. Virgil held his breath, trying to focus on anything but the feeling of Roman’s labored breathing on his skin.

Virgil turned back, ready to yank his hand away, to tell Roman to stop drawing the rejection out, but before he could say a word, Roman’s lips collided with his, and every thought in his head vanished instantly. The other’s hand was still clasped firmly around the techie’s wrist, and he shifted, moving so that Virgil’s hand then rested on his neck. Virgil’s heart skipped a beat as he ran his thumb down Roman’s sharp jawline, realizing just how long he had been aching to do so. The actor wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil’s waist, pulling him forward, letting one of his hands travel up to pull off his black beanie and run his fingers through the emo’s purple hair, letting the hat fall forgotten to the ground.

Virgil took another step, making sure there wasn’t an inch of space between them, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. He felt his breath hitch as Roman deepened the kiss, turning and pressing him against the lockers behind them. Roman moved with experience that Virgil knew he didn’t have, but the techie didn’t care. He didn’t know how long they went for, every second better than the last, Virgil feeling dizzy and light-headed in the best way. He held on to every detail, obsessed with the taste of iced coffee on Roman’s tongue, the feeling of his hand tangled in his hair, the smell of Roman’s cologne blocking out the rest of the world. He knew he could stay there forever, being held tightly in Roman’s arms, kissing him until they were both completely breathless. And breathless they were.

Finally, Virgil broke away, gasping for air and staring at Roman, awestruck. “What-”

“Virgil, I can’t believe you even thought for a second that I wasn’t hopelessly in love with you too,” he interrupted quickly, equally as out of breath. “Since auditions, since the school year started, since always, I’ve always loved you. I never thought you’d even give me the time of day, I was sure you hated my very being, I mean, why wouldn’t you? You’re absolutely perfect. In every way. Virgil, you’re so perfect that I can’t even be mad that you thought I was straight. You saying you didn’t hate me, nay, even _loved_ me is the best thing I’ve heard spoken. I can’t even imagine you thinking for a second that I was out of your reach. I’ve been waiting for you this whole time. You’re on a whole different plane of existence than I am. I love you so much, and I can’t-” Roman didn’t get a chance to finish before Virgil was pulling him in again by his collar, kissing him hard.

It was Roman who pulled away first this time, and even through his closed eyes, Virgil could feel his blinding smile. He hummed contentedly as he felt Roman run his finger down his cheekbone, resting his forehead against Virgil’s.

“Holy shit. We’re idiots, you know that? I’ve been pining over you for fucking months, thinking you barely knew my name. But here you are, kissing me like you’re starving, telling me you’ve felt the same way for just as long. Fucking hell, we could have been doing this weeks ago! I can’t believe if we had just swallowed our pride and admitted it, I could have been in your arms this whole time.” Virgil ranted, feeling a tear travel down his face for what felt like the 100th time that day. Roman sighed, bending down to kiss the emo slowly.

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to make up for lost time then, won’t we?” the prince chuckled. Virgil hummed.

“I can deal with that. God, and to think minutes ago I was sobbing in the booth behind Liz and Chels because I thought you had never really even noticed me before.” Virgil mused.

“And to think minutes ago I was pouting as Janus undid my mic because I wanted you to do it. There was a reason I always came to you. You asked earlier what that reason was, but well, I think you have your answer now, don’t you?” Roman chuckled. Virgil just laughed, running his hand down Roman’s back under his shirt. The taller boy made a quiet noise of surprise, before melting into the touch. He kissed Virgil softly, unable to control himself at the gentle contact.

“Well what do you know, I do have my answer.” Virgil giggled when he pulled away.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to do that.” Roman said quietly. Virgil shrugged.

“Probably about the same number of times I’ve stood behind you wishing you would.” Roman chuckled.

“Fair enough. God, how I wish I had...” he stayed silent for a minute, seeming to think. Finally, he said, “so, what now? Are we together? Like, dating? Or did you have… I don’t know... something else in mind? Because, God knows I just want you, however that may be and...” he stuttered, suddenly much less confident. Virgil smirked.

“I’m yours if you’ll take me, Ro,” he murmured, sighing as he felt Roman’s adorable laugh build up in his chest before he heard it. “And I’ve always been yours.”

Roman didn’t answer immediately, instead pressing a gentle kiss into his cheek. After a moment, he felt Roman pull back, his eyes searching Virgil’s, his smile wider than Virgil thought possible.

“Virgil, it would be an honour to call you mine, and I assure you, my heart, mind, and soul are yours too, now and forever.” Virgil chuckled.

“You’re so fucking extra.” he muttered, eyes closed, arms still wound loosely around his neck.

“And you’re so fucking adorable.” Roman responded. Virgil felt his cheeks heat up, and he pulled back suddenly. He knew now that Roman found him attractive, obviously, but hearing him actually say it made Virgil’s heart practically stop.

“No I’m not.” he said, eyes glued to the ground, trying to hide his blush.

“Oh, but you are. I’ve always thought so, and now that I’m suddenly very aware you have the most stunning freckles I’ve ever seen and the most enchanting blush of anyone in the world, there is absolutely nothing you could ever do to change my mind.” Roman teased, wrapping his fingers around Virgil’s two front belt loops and pulling him back into his embrace.

“Sh-shut it.” Virgil stuttered. Roman hummed.

“Why don’t you make me?” he said teasingly, eyes gleaming. Virgil’s breath hitched, but he smirked, rolling his eyes.

“If you insist. Dumbass.” he muttered, before leaning in, kissing him lightly. Roman just shrugged, smiling. Virgil buried his head into the crook of Roman’s neck, back still pressed against the lockers behind him, too comfortable to make any sort of effort to move.

“Have I ever told you how good you look in black?” Roman mused, smirking. Virgil felt his heart stop, but he didn’t want to give Roman the satisfaction of seeing him flustered.

“You know, when I think about it, I don’t think it’s ever come up. It’s a good thing that it’s practically all I wear, then, isn’t it? I mean, with a combination of being very emo and part of the tech crew, it’s pretty unavoidable, don’t you think, loverboy?” he whispered into Roman’s neck, still unmoving. To his satisfaction, he felt Roman shudder.

“Touche, Hot Topic. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” he said, laughing.

“Aww, you think I’m hot?” Virgil teased. He could almost feel Roman roll his eyes.

“I mean, yeah, no kidding.” Roman said flatly, and Virgil could tell he thought the statement was obvious. However, this was not the case for the small emo, as Virgil felt his entire cardiovascular system shut down, and he swore he could see his death approaching.

“Whatever.” Virgil mumbled. Before Roman could protest, however, Virgil pressed a kiss into his collarbone, the closest part of him he could reach without moving much. He giggled as Roman squeaked in surprise, Virgil taking the opportunity and ducking out of his embrace.

“Hey, come back!” Roman whined, drawing out the hey.

“No can do, babe. Unless you’ve forgotten, we both have work to do. Just because we both aren’t needed right this moment doesn’t mean we won’t be soon. And, as much as I love you and am definitely going to rub it in everyone’s faces that I’m dating the great Roman Prince, I’m still socially awkward, and not a huge fan of the idea of getting caught making out with my boyfriend in the locker room.” he explained, chuckling. Roman let out a variety of offended Princey noises™️, only making Virgil laugh harder.

“Is that all I am to you? Just a title? A trophy boyfriend? A bragging right? Virgil, I am-” the emo rolled his eyes, cutting him off with another kiss.

“Shut up, prince charming. You know I love you. If I haven’t said it enough in the past few minutes. Now go. Your castmates need their favourite psychotic heartthrob back.” Virgil chuckled. Roman sighed.

“Or, better idea, how about I don’t, and I just kiss you again?” he offered hopefully. Virgil snickered.

“As great as that sounds, I don’t think one more is worth enduring the wrath of our infamously strict director when you miss a cue, especially considering I’ve been kissing you pretty consistently for the past five minutes.” Roman sighed dramatically.

“Fine. I don’t want you to be right, but fine,” Roman mumbled. Just before he turned to walk out, he ducked to the ground, grabbing something off of the floor. He grabbed Virgil by the wrist, stopping the techie from walking any further. Virgil cocked an eyebrow curiously, smirking. “Here, my love.” he said softly, pulling the emo’s beanie low over his head, making sure it was covering his eyes. Roman laughed fondly. Virgil shook his head, adjusting it so it was sitting right, and shoving Roman playfully. Roman relished in the smirk that played across Virgil’s lips, and it took all of his self control to keep himself from wiping it off of him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Pretty Boy, or I might just have to pretend I don’t have a job to do.” Virgil chuckled, giving the thespian a once over.

“Oh no, wouldn’t that be tragic?” Roman teased softly. Virgil hummed.

“Alright, hot stuff. We really gotta go. But here,” Virgil said, standing on his toes and pressing a firm kiss to Roman’s lips, who made a small moan of surprise. Virgil snickered, satisfied with himself. “There’s you ‘farewell kiss’, you sentimental dork.” He laughed.

“You know me so well, darling.” Roman chuckled, twisted a strand of the emo’s hair around his finger and tugged it out of his hat, just to be annoying. Once again, Virgil shoved him.

“Alright, nerd. I love you. Go be amazing.” Virgil encouraged. Roman beamed.

“I love you too. More than anyone.” And with that, he turned to leave, walking out of the locker room quickly.

Virgil stayed frozen in place for a few seconds, unable to move, his brain seeming to just have processed what had happened. Holy shit. He thought, feeling dizzy, leaning unsteadily against the lockers he had been shoved against just minutes before.

“Holy shit.” he repeated again, this time out loud.

“Holy shit indeed.” he heard a voice repeat, snickering. He hesitated. It almost sounded like Roman, but not quite. Realization struck him, and he sighed. He watched Remus walk through the door, laughing silently.

“Let me live, Remus.” Virgil groaned. The man just kept laughing.

“Looks like J finally found his D, didn’t he?” the man commented, cackling.

“Oh my god, shut the _fuck_ up.” Virgil said, burying his head in his hands. Remus was practically howling.

“You know, I was gonna drink this, but I think you’ve earned it, honey.” he heard another voice offer, laughing equally as loud. He looked up, past frustrated now, to see Remy holding a tall drink out to him, smirking.

“I hate both of you more than words can express.” Virgil mumbled, but he took the cup nonetheless, downing it quickly. When they kept staring at him expectantly, he groaned. “What?”

“You can’t just kiss like that and not tell!” Remy screeched.

Remus grinned. “Yeah, come on little emo. How good is my brother?”

Virgil sighed loudly, sliding down the lockers into a sitting position on the floor, pulling his knees close to his chest. “I am absolutely, one-hundred percent not talking to you guys about this.” he said firmly. Remy pouted.

“That bad, huh?” he teased. Remus nodded.

“I mean, I knew I was better than Ro at most things, but I at least thought he knew how to give a bitch a good time.” he mused. Virgil chuckled.

“Oh, trust me, he does.” he muttered, before he could stop himself. That sent Remy and Remus back into a fit of laughter, leaving Virgil to put his head in between his knees, wishing the earth would just swallow him.

“Well then, guess we have our answer, don’t we?” Remy said when he had calmed down enough to talk.

“God, fuck me.” Virgil mumbled, unmoving.

“Oh, I think Roman has that covered.” Remus howled. Virgil flipped them off lovingly before standing up, sighing heavily.

“Okay, if you guys are done tormenting me, I’m gonna go see if I’m needed elsewhere.” he said sharply.

“You definitely are. Just not by the tech crew.” Remy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“I can and will punch you.” Virgil said flatly.

“Kinky.” they heard Remus say softly, more to himself than to the group. Virgil just rolled his eyes again, walking out quickly before the pair could say anything else that made Virgil want to throw himself off the lighting rig.

When Roman got back onstage, he had to fight the urge to skip all the way to where Lizzy was waiting to rehearse Our Love is God. She looked him over appraisingly.

“You look happy,” she said suspiciously.

Roman merely grinned. He couldn’t help it; he was walking on air. “Is that a crime?”

“Well, obviously not, but you look like you’re supposed to look when you look at Veronica in the pla- oh my god. You kissed Virgil!”

The actor blushed furiously. “How the hell did you get that on the first try?”

“My gaydar is stronger than yours, Loverboy.” Then, she turned around and shouted, “THAT’S A WRAP ON ROMAN’S LOVE LIFE FOLKS. HE DID IT!”

“Lizzy, what the fuck.” Roman said calmly.

“Oh please, we’ve all been dying for you guys to get together for probably longer than you guys have. I mean, it was inevitable, but still. This is a monumental day! We can all finally move on!” Lizzy said happily.

“Kiddo! You did it?” he heard Patton ask happily, rushing forward and pulling him into a suffocating hug.

“Uh-” Roman started, more than confused.

“This is very adequate.” he heard a calmer voice add, looking up to see even Logan smiling softly.

“Fuck yeah it is!” Remy called from behind him.

“Okay, what is happening anymore?” Roman asked, exasperated.

“Apparently,” mumbled a deep, beautiful voice from behind, “These guys have been betting on how long it would take us to start dating.”

Half of the theatre cheered as Virgil slunk his way onstage. He bowed sarcastically, then slipped his arm around Roman’s waist.

“God, about fucking time.” Janus said from the house. “Alright Virge, you guys are adorable, but we do have a show to perform. So everybody off stage apart from my leads.” the stage manager called. They all reluctantly complied, walking off stage giddily.

“Congrats, Roman.” Lizzy chuckled. “Oh, and Virgil?” she asked, smirking.

“Mmhm?” Virgil answered.

“No glaring this time.”


End file.
